Angry Birds Choque de Islas
by Fidex 001
Summary: DISFRUTENLO...
WOW MI PRIMER FAN FICTION ESPERO Y LES GUSTE JEJE

ANGRY BIRDS CHOQUE DE ISLAS (REDXSTELLA)

CAPITULO 1: APARICION DEL COMETA

Un día normal en piggy island red cuidando los huevos, matilda regando las flores, Chuck practicando kung fu, los blues haciendo travesuras, bomb leyendo su historieta, terence aislado como siempre y nunca faltan los cerdos que intentan robar lo huevos para darcelos a el rey cerdo. CUANDO LLEGA LA TARDE.

Red: Que tarde tan tranquila no? bueno la de siempre todos los días.

Chuck: Yo ando con adrenalina de seguir practicando kung fu.

Matilda: Ya tranquilízate Chuck que mañana te cansaras si sigues!

Bomb: Que increíble está la historieta no puedo esperar a seguir leyéndola.

Blues (llegando): Tenemos hambre!

Matilda: Donde Andaban!(Un poco molesta)

Blues: Lo de siempre jugando con la patineta.

Matilda: ._.

Red: Si muy normal.

Mientras en la noche los cerdos planeando como robarle los huevos a los pájaros, pero por mas que pensaban no encontraban la solucion hasta que aparecio el cerdo cientifico.

Cientifico: Que esta pasando?

General: Por mas que busco no encuentro solucion para robarle los huevos a los pajaros, cuando es el rojo lo destruye, cuando corremos ese amarillo nos alcansa, cuando vamos con piedras es el negro y si nos ocultamos con vidrio son los azules, y cuando mejoramos todo ese pajaro gordo grande nos derrota con mas facilidad no encuentro la solucion!

Cientifico: Ya te dije que los dejaras en paz desde que llegamos aqui hace años ustedes se obsesionaron mas con los huevos que con volver a casa a seguir progresando pero no siguien escuchando a leonard (rey cerdo) a que valla por los huevos cuando podemos mejor irnos de aqui.

General: Como sea pero cual sera la solucion?

Cientifico: como que como sea? no me escuchaste? buenop no discutare con tigo ire a ver las estrellas con el telescopio las estrellas se estan posisionando para ver el cometa.

General:ese dia, ese dia, aaa sii Ya lo encontre! seeeeee! eso eeeeeessss! ahora todo tiene sentido.

Cerdos: que pasa?

General: La forma de robarle los huevos a las aves es desasiendonos del lider!

Cerdos: como?

General: Con un cañon que lo mande a volar lejos de la isla guajajajajjajajajajaj see funcionaraaa

Cerdos: y donde caera?

General: aaaa buena pregunta dejame buscar un blanco espera.

Mientras con el cerdo cientifico admirando el paso del cometa.

Cientifico: Que hermoso se ve segun esta teoria pasa cada año provocando que dos islas se vean a distancia de 3 KM. Espero que sea isla cerdo, bueno lo vere mañana para ver que sera.( se va y viene General cerdo).

General: MMM? que es eso? una isla? excelente podre enviar a ese pajaro a esa isla y nunca volvera ademas no le gusta el agua jeje bueno a trabajar

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ISLA DORADO ...

STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS VOLVIAN A SU CASA EN SU ARBOL DESPUES DE LUCHAR CONTRA GALE OTRA VEZ Y REGRESARON FESTEJANDO POR SU TRIUNFO Y DAHLIA EMOCIONADA POR LA NOCHE PARA VER EL COMETA.

Dahlia: Estoy emocionada por ver el cometa sabian cuando el cometa aparece dos islas se acercan?

Luca: Wow seria genial ver eso

Willow: Espero saber que isla se acerca

Poppy: Yo tambien creen que haiga nuevos arboles con fruta?

Stella: Dos islas se juntan eso seria fantastico (mientras stella piensa) ! Espero que sea isla piggy como extraño a red y los huevos bueno nuestros! (OMG)

Dahlia: bueno a admirar el cometa.

MIENTRAS PASABAN LA NOCHE VIENDO EL COMETA GALE TAMBIEN LA ADMIRABA Y PENSABA SU PLAN PARA IRSE DE ISLA DORADO A LA OTRA ISLA PARA AVERIGUAR SI HABIA UN HUEVO DE ORO AY.

Gale: El cometa mmm no vendria noda mal visitarla jajajaja tropaaa a trabajar en un bote para visitar la isla jejejeje

Cerdo rubio: Mi amada reina porque se quiere ir no ve que si se va las pajaras pueden tomar el control de isla dorada

Gale: Tienes razon okey nos quedaremos pero que es eso stella? porque estara tan pensativa mmm algo me dice que estara recordando bueno no me interesa mientras no me robe el huevo de oro jeje.

BUENO TE ESTARAS PREGUNTANDO PORQUE HAY DOS ISLAS PIGGY MUY FACIL LA RESPUESTA ANTES ERA ISLA BIRD O ISLA PAJARO DESPUES DEQUE LOS CERDOS APARECIERAN SE CONVIRTIO EN LA NUEVA ISLA PIGGY PROVOCANDO QUE LAS AVES SE FUERAN ECEPTO NUESTROS AMIGOS LOS ANGRY BIRDS PERO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA AHORA VOLVAMOS A LA NUESTRA.

CAPITULO 2

ES HORA DE VOLAR RED!

VOLVIENDO A ISLA PIGGY, SALIO EL SOL, TODOS DESPERTAVAN, CHUCK ESTABA UN POCO CANSADO POR LA PRACTICA DE ANOCHE, MATILDA COMO SIEMPRE SE DESPIERTA TEMPRANO PARA REGAR LAS FLORES BOMB Y LOS BLUES SEGUIAN DORMIDOS Y RED EMPEZO A DESPERTARSE.

Chuck: Que cansado aaa mi espalda me dan ganas de echarme otro sueño ooooaaaaaa bueno esperen hoy es el diaaaa seeee.

Red: Que dia es ahora?

Matilda: 14 de febrero.

Chuck: See paso un año espero saber que isla se acerca seee.

Bomb Despertandose: Que alguien dijo isla.

Blues levantandose: Islaaaaasssss seee.

MATILDA VIO A TODOS EMOCIONADOS EXCEPTO A RED EL SE VEIA TRISTE ALGO RECORDABA.

Chuck: Red que te pasa? porque no celebras? seria genial irnos y no volver a ver a los cerdos.

Red: No es eso chuck también estoy feliz por eso pero no es la isla es la fecha.

Chuck: Pero que tiene algo paso:

Matilda: Déjamelo a mi chuck vallan ve a ver la isla con los demas chuck ahorita los alcanzamos.

Chuck: Deacuerdo nos vemos.

Matilda: Que pasa red? todavia recuerdas ese dia?

Red: Si matilda no puedo olvidarlo la verdad cada año en esta fecha no la puedo olvidar (empezando a llorar).

Matilda: Ya ya no te preocupes red cuanto cumplen hoy?

Red: 3 años matilda.

Matilda: No te preocupes red todavia hay esperanza de encontrar a stella solo confia que estara en esa isla.

Red: Eso espero matilda toda via la extraño desde ese dia pero si esperemos que en esa isla este.

Matilda: Vamos con los demas a ver la nueva isla.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS CERDOS, ESPERABAN LA HORA ADECUADA PARA PONER EN LUZ VERDE EL PLAN.A ESCONDIDA DE LAS AVES ENTRE LAS RAMAS.

General: Recuerden el plan sin el líder ellos no podrán hacer nada.

Cerdos: De acuerdo, Hagámoslo!

Chuck: Miren hay esta se parece a la parte norte por el volcan se acuerdan?

Bomb y Blues: Si es cierto la parte prohibida (un poco aterrados)

Chuck: Matilda y red hay vienen OIGAN YA SABEMOS QUE ISLA EEESSS!

Matilda: Cual es?Chuck

Chuck: Es la parte prohibida la isla de la abaricia.

Red: Isla Dorada? crei que esa isla no volveria

Bomb: Si si es, es.

Blues: Isla dorada.

Matilda: Red Hay fue donde se quedo.

Red: Stella cuando paso eso.

LOS CERDOS CON POCA AGILIDAD ROBARON UNO DE LOS TRES HUEVOS Y SALIERON CORRIENDO CUANDO UNO DE LOS BLUES VOLTEO Y VIO QUE SE LLEVARON A UNO.

Blues: El huevo red matildo todos.

Red: Blues y Terence? de donde Bueno eso no importa quedence aqui Matilda,chuck y bomb vamos por ellos (corriendo empezando a enojarse).

Cerdos Corriendo: Cierren la puertaaaa hay bienen todos a sus puestos! TODO CERRADO DEACUERDO AL PLAN DEL GENERAL CERDO.

Red: Bomb Explota la puerta, chuck desaste de los guardias, matilda encargate del lado derecho yo del izquierdo por donde esta el rey cerdo

Leonard: sii acercate red te tenemos una sorpresa justo aqui

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ISLA DORADA...

GALE PREPARABA UN PLAN PARA VISITAR ISLA PIGGY Y AVERIGUAR SI HABIA UN HUEVO DE ORO PERO EL PROBLEMA ERA STELLA Y PLANEBA QUE HACER CON ELLA SIN HERIRLA FISICAMENTE.

Gale: MMMMM ya se siiiii!

Cerdo rubio: Que pasa mi reyna

Gale: Que tal si... no espera mejor no la verdad no se me ocurre nada AAAAA!

Cerdo rubio: Relajate mi reyna pronto se nos ocurrira algo solo descanse.

Gale: Esta bien dare una ciesta.

MIENTRAS CON STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS UN POCO DEPRIMIDAS.

Dahlia: Woow espero saber que isla es claro si tuvieramos una tropa y herramientas para acerlo.

Willow: No importa tal vez no haiga nada en esa isla.

Poppy: Sii te apoyo willow amenos que aiga material nuevo para hacer instrumentos.

Dahlia: Talvez tengas razon pero un barco necesitamos (-_-)!

Luca: Yo ire a ver a stella desde la mañana esta encerrada y no a salido la ire aver.

LUCA SUBE A LA CASA DE STELLA GRITANDOLE PERO LA ESCUCHO SONREIR. CUANDO LLEGA A SU CASA ANTES DE TOCAR LA VOLVIO A ESCUCHAR A REIR Y LE GRITO STELLA, STELLA! Y MIRA POR LA VENTANA QUE ESTABA VIENDO UN ALBUM QUE DECIA RECUERDOS FELICES CON RED Y STELLA (CON UN CORAZON) Y LUCA ENTRO SIN PERMISO.

POW! ABRE LA PUERTA

Stella (sorprendida): Luca! Porque no tocaste me sorprendiste.

Luca: Te grite pero no me escuchaste estabas riéndote con tu libro.

Stella: Libro? Cual libro?

Luca: Un libro que decía recuerdo felices de red y Stella, porciento quien es red?

Stella (nerviosa): Red? red es solo, ees soloo un color si es un color de una flor!.

Luca: (-_-) mmm y el libro de que era?

Stella: Luca que tantas preguntas son mías y de? y de? de Gale mías y de Gale.

Luca: No que odiabas a Gale?

Stella: Si pero la sigo extrañando como amiga jiji :)!

Luca: Bueno te creo jajá nos vemos abajo Stella.

Stella: Bayyy!

CIERRA LA PUERTA!

Stella: Ufff!

VOLVAMOS A ISLA PIGGY...

RED ATACABA A LOS CERDOS BUSCANDO EL HUEVO HASTA QUE DE TANTA EXPLOCION!

Chuck: El huevo esta con el rey cerdo corran!

Red: Vamoss!

MIENTRAS EL REY CERDO LO ESPERABA CON UNA TROPA Y EL GENERAL CERDO. RED ABRE LA PUERTA DE UN GOLPE Y ENCONTRO AL REY CERDO Y SU HUEVO. Red: rey cerdo dame ese huevo.

Leonard: Cual? este huevo? ben por el

EMPEZO LA BATALLA EPICA CERDOS Y AVES, ENTRE RED VS LEONARD HASTA QUEEEEEE. RED LE QUITA EL HUEVO A LEONARD Y LE PASA EL HUEVO A MATILDA.

Red: Matilda toma llevenselo

Matilda: De acuerdo.

Chuck: Red vamos!

Red: Hay voy!

CUANDO RED EMPEZO A CORRER PERO CALLO EN LA TRAMPA DE LEONARD Y LE DIJO.

Leonard: Es hora de volar Red.

Red: Que?

BOOOOOMMM!

RED SALIO DISPARADO DE LA ISLA.

Chuck: NOOOO!

Matilda: NOOOO! REEEEDDDD!

Bomb:NOOOO MI HISTORIETA?DIGO NOOOOO REEED!

Red:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

RED SALIO VOLANDO A ISLA DORADO MIENTRAS QUE LOS CERDOS.

Leonard: Siii nos decicimos de red ahora sera mas facil de robar los huevos

Cerdo: No este tan seguro señor el hermano de esa ave sigue aqui

Leonard: AAAA no es posible.

CAPITULO 3

¿QUIEN ERES TU?

AHORA ESTAREMOS EN ISLA DORADO SOLAMENTE :)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS SE LEVANTARON, STELLA FUE A BUSCAR FRUTA WILLOW Y DAHLIA FUERON A BUSCAR MADERA Y POPPY Y LUCA SE QUEDARON A CUIDAR. MIENTRAS QUE WILLOW Y DAHLIA IVAN A BUSCAR MADERA ENCONTRARON RAMAS QUEBRADAS Y UNAS PLUMAS ROJAS CON UN POCO DE NEGRO.

Willow: Dahila viste eso? que es esto? ninguna de nosotras tiene plumas rojas

Dahila: No se aunque estas plumas se parecen a las plumas que uso poopy cuando le jugo la broma a stella.

Willow: Es cierto creo que salieron volando cuando poppy las dejo afuera.

Dahlia: Bueno busquemos la canasta.

Willow: Deacuerdo.

MIENTRAS QUE DAHLIA Y WILLOW BUSCARON EL ORIGEN DE LAS PLUMAS, LUCA ESTABA CON POOPY VOLANDO SU COMETA HASTA QUE SE TROSO Y SALIO VOLANDO A LA SELVA Y LUCA SALIO CORRIENDO POR EL PERO POOPY NO LO ESCUCHO PORQUE ESTABA TOCANDO SU TAMBOR. MIENTRAS A LO LEJOS GALE SE LE OCURRIO UN PLAN.

Gale: Mira eso cerdo (jeje) al parecer stella handa sola envia a 35 cerdos por ella jajaja.

Cerdo rubio: My reina que es eso? veo un punto azul no sera?

Gale: Luca mmmm sera una presa facil vallan por el mejor jeje stella no resistira a salvar a luca jajajajajaja.

Cerdo rubio: Deacuerdo mi reina enviare a una tropa que sea mas de 35.

Gale: Deacuerdo jajajajaja.

VOLVAMOS CON WILLOW Y DAHLIA...

Dahlia: Willow las plumas terminan hasta aqui pero no veo ninguna canasta?

Willow: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dahila: Que pasa? willow que pasa?

WILLOW SALIO CORRIENDO CON DAHILA.

Willow detras de dahlia y asustada: Eee-encontre un cadaver!

Dahlia: Un cadaver?

Willow: Sii

Dahlia: Que era viste el color? viste que era si monstruo o

Willow: AVE ROJA PARECE HOMBRE.

Dahlia: ire a ver.

Willow: esta vivo?

Dahlia: Tiene pulso al pareser esta descansando mmm que raro una ave roja por aqui? llevemoslo al arbol.

Willow: De-deacuerdo.

CUANDO DAHILA Y WILLOW LLEGARON CON POOPY LE GRITARON Y COLOCARON A RED EN REPOSO. PERO NO BIERON A LUCA.

Dahlia: Poopy y luca?

Poppy: Luca esta-esta? LUCAAAA!

Dahlia: La perdiste (empezando a enojarse) VAMOS A BUSCARLA ANTES QUE STELLA LLEGUE!

Willow: Vamos

DAHLIA POPPY Y WILLOW SALIERON CORRIENDO A BUSCAR A LUCA PERO CUANDO RED ESCUCHO LA PALABRA STELLA EMPEZO A SOÑAR CUANDO LA CONOCIO Y SUCEDIO ESE DIA CON LOS CERDOS. MIENTRAS CON LUCA ENCONTRO EL PAPALOTE ATASCADO EN UN ARBOL CUANDO LO AGARRO EMPEZARON A SALIR LOS CERDOS TRATANDO DE ATRAPAR A LUCA PERO LUCA GRITO Y SALIO CORRIENDO AYUDA AYUDA STELLA!. CUANDO STELLA ESCUCHA EL GRITO SALE CORRIENDO COMO RAYO A DONDE ESTABA LUCA. CUANDO LA ACORRALAN Y ESTABAN APUNTO DE AGARRARLA LLEGA STELLA Y SALE CORRIENDO CON EL PERO LLEGAN A UNA SONA MONTAÑOSA SIN SALIDA. STELLA PENSO PODER CON ELLOS PERON ERAN 50 CERDOS NO PODIA CON ELLOS Y SE LANZO PERO LA EMPUJARON HACIA ATRAS.

Luca: Stella estas bien?

Stella: Si luca retrocede.

Luca: No puedo escalar stella que hacemos?

STELLA ABRAZO A LUCA CUBRIENDOLO CERRO LOS OJOS Y RECORDO ESTA SITUACION COMO UN DEJAVU Y ACCIDENTALMENTE GRITO REEDD!. DESDE LA CASA DEL ARBOL RED ESCUCHO EL RUIDO HABRIO LOS OJOS Y SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA LAS MONTAÑAS COMO SI YA SUPIERA EL CAMINO.

RUUUNNN!

Willow: Wow alguien vio eso?

Dahlia: Si pero nose que era.

Poppy: Sigamoslo va a donde se escucho a stella.

RED DESDE LA MONTAÑA SALTO Y ANTES QUE EL CERDO TOCARA A STELLA, RED CAYO ABRIO LOS OJOS Y ENCUANTO VIO EL VERDE SE ENOJO COMO NUNCA ANTES. EMPEZO A GOLPEAR A 5-12-20 CERDOS POR MINUTO Y TODA LA TROPA SALIO CORRIENDO DE LO FURIOSO QUE ANDABA. LUCA ESCUCHO A LOS CERDOS CORRIENDO SE SEPARO DE STELLA Y FUE A ABRAZAR A RED POR SALVARLOS RED SE CALMO Y JUGO CON LUCA Y CUANDO STELLA ABRE LOS OJOS MIRA A LUCA Y A "RED".

Stella: Red?

Red(volteando):MMM esa voz... Stella?

DE LA EMOCION RED CORRIO CON STELLA Y LA ABRAZO COMO NUNCA ANTES Y LA LLEGAN SUS AMIGAS GRITANDO STELLA! MMMM? STELLA?

Poppy: Nunca vi a stella asi y ustedes.

Dahlia y willow: No ni con su mejor amiga!

CUANDO ESTUVIERON APUNTO DE BESARSE...

Sus amigas: Ajan disculpen ajan!

Willow:Hay un niño aqui presente!...

Poppy: no queremos interrupir este momento amoroso (se acerca separando a stella de red) bueno creo que nos deves una explicacion stella de tu novio.

Willow: y la queremos en el arbol.

Dahlia: Mientras que vamos a la casa del arbol ustedes dos se separan y en todo el camino no se junten deacuerdo?

Red y Stella (como niños regañados): DEACUERDO! (empezandose a mirar y a sonrojar).

DAHLIA VIO UNA FLOR RARA QUE VUELVE A LOS ANIMALES OPUESTOS EN SU FORMA DE ANIMO Y PENSO EN CREAR UNA CURA PARA GALE!. MIENTRAS A LO LEJOS GALE REVISAVA POR EL TELESCOPIO LA OTRA ISLA LLEGAN LOS CERDOS CORRIENDO DEL MIEDO DE LO QUE PASO.

Gale: Que paso?

Cerdos: ESTA DEMENTE Y MUY ENOJADO NUNCA VIMOS ALGO ASI AAA!

Gale: Demente? enojado? tan dificil es atrapar a luca?

Cerdos: No era el ni la rosada era uno rojo ROJOOO AL PARESER HOMBREE!

Gale: Rojo? Hombre? otra ave? imposible solo esta stella y sus amigas nno hay nadie mas

Cerdos: Pues vaya usted mismo y mirelo.

Gale:Bueno vayanse de aqui AHORAAAA...

MIENTRAS SE IVAN GALE REVISO RAPIDO VIENDO A POPPY, LUCA,WILLOW Y STELLA MIENTRAS QUE DAHLIA ESTABA ENCERRADA HACIENDO LA CURA Y RED TRATANDO DE JUNTARSE CON STELLA.

Gale: MMMMM conque ese es el pequeño rojo que tal siii

ENTRA EL CERDO RUBIO CORRIENDO CON LOS PLANOS.

Cerdo rubio: My reina el barco ya esta dibujado solo falta la construccion.

Gale:Porque me interrumpes bueno minimo es una buena noticia jajajaja no veremos despues stella.. y a ti rojo

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL...

Poppy;Muy bien stella explica quien es el?

Willow: Y porque se abrazaron y casi se besan?

Luca: Y de donde viene?

Stella:AAA! ELL! ES! ES!

Poppy:Es?

Red: Su esposo...

Todas sus amigas: QUUUUEEEEEEEE?

Stella:jijijiji(prrrrrr)

Poppy: Haber explicate aaa

Red:Red?

Poppy: Si como que su esposo pero si tu y ella y tu y ella no no NO ENTIENDO?

Willow: Pero ese dia vimos como lo expulsaste y habias dicho que lo odiavas stella?

Stella: Si pero no evite en ir a verlo y bueno ya vez cuando uno no puede estar si el otro y y espera red y los huevos?

Todas sus amigas:TIENEN HIJOS?

Luca: Tengo un primo?

Stella:jijijiji (prrr)

Red: Stella uff como lo explico los huevos estan en isla piggy

Stella: Me prometiste que los cuidarias! (empezando a enojarse)

Red:SI pero cai en una trampa del rey cerdo y me mando volando a esta isla pero calmate estan en buenas plumas.

Stella: Asi con quien?

Red: Matilda y terence.

Stella: MM bueno estan en buenas plumas

Red: Si pero no te preocupes estan bien.

Stella:PRRRRRR!

Poppy: Bueno es algo lo que dijiste red.

DE REPENTE SE SORPRENDEN DE UNA EXPLOCION QUE VIENE DE LA CASA DE DAHLIA SALE CORRIENDO

Dahlia: Chicasss! lo tengo.

Stella: Que tienes?

Dahlia: La cura para gale.

Todos:UUHHH!

Willow: eso volvera a gale a como era antes?

Dahlia: Si

Stella: Genial! y como la hiciste?

Dahlia: O facil con una flor y luz solar con untoque de... ?...Stellaaaaaaaa.

POOF!

STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO CON RED A LA SELVA A DAR UN PASEO Y A ESTAR PORFIN JUNTOS Y SOLOS DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS DE ESTAR SEPARADOS ... Y SUS AMIGAS.

Willow: Tranquilizesen al rato volveran.

Dahlia: Bueno pequeños pre-adultos jijiji.

Poppy: Esa stella jajajaja siempre buscado soluciones para salir corriendo jijiji.

Luca: TENGO PRIMOS! MIENTRAS CON STELLA...FUERON Y EXPLORARON TODA LA ISLA ,COMIERON Y DESPUES EN LA TARDE ARRIBA DEL ARBOL...

Stella acostada con red: Que bueno que estas aqui red (prrr)

Red abrazando a stella:Que bueno que te tengo devuelta stella.

Stella:Y como estan todos aya.

Red: Estan bien siempre e protejido de ellos y ellos de nuestros hijos.

Stella: La verdad red siempre quize estar con los huevo cuidandolos y estar con ellos.

Red: Y yo con tigo abrazandote y estar como familia.

Stella:PRRRRRR.

EMPEZO A SALIR LA LUNA Y ELLOS DOS SE BESARON DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS DE ESTAR SEPARADOS Y A LO LEJOS GALE LOS OBSERVABA...

Gale: Lo veo y no lo creo stella y esa cosa roja se besaron jajajajajja no estaria nadaa mal romperle el corazon a stella?

Cerdo rubio: My reina pero como planea hacer eso? usted le quiere quitar el novio a stella?

Gale: No sino disfrazaremos a un cerdo y lo pintaremos como red una vez que este listo dormiremos al rojo y cuando tengan una cita o comida hay entra el cerdo diciendole que la odia y muchas casas jajajaja y asi capturaremos a stella.

Cerdo rubio: Genial my reina!

Gale: Si bueno como sea ire a dormir.

Cerdo rubio:Buenas noches!

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL...STELLA Y RED BAJABAN MAS ENAMORADOS PERO SE DETUVIERON DE REPENTE CUANDO VIERON A SUS AMIGAS ENOJADAS.

Poppy: Stella donde estaban?

Stella: En el arbol!

Willow: Stella tienes suerte del que luca este dormido no tiene que verlos juntos.

Dahlia: Ahora esta ilucionado que tiene primos..

Stella: Si si pero porfin queria estar con red.

Poppy:Bueno ya estuviste con el ahora a dormir pero ustedes dos se separan.

Dahlia: Y pobre de ti stella que aparescan en la mañana juntos deacuerdo luca toda via no tiene que ver eso.

Stella y Red: Deacuerdo!

MIENTRAS SE VAN A SUS CASAS...

Stella: Buenas noches Red!

Red: Buenas noches Stella!

LOS DOS SE FUERON ENAMORADOS MIENTRAS QUE WILLOW, DAHILA Y POPPY.

Willow: AA Ese par como acuerdo de los azules..(empezo con cara de enamorada)

Poppy: Y yo de chuck.

Dahlia: YA PAR DE ENAMORADAS VAMONOS A DORMIR!

CAPITULO 4

UN NUEVO REINADO

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... STELLA APARECIO A LADO DE RED COMO NOLO SE Y ESO QUE YO SOY EL CREADOR XDD MIENTRAS CON LAS AMIGAS DE STELLA...

Dahlia: Buenos dias luca.

Luca: Buenos dias dahlia Buenos dias poopy.

Poppy: Buenos dias luca Buenos dias Willow.

Willow: Buenos dias poppy Buenos dias Stella...Stella?

Dahlia: Stella?

Poppy: Stella?

Poppy:Luca ve a buscar a stella en su casa willow ve por red.

Luca y Willow: Deacuerdo

MIENTRAS CON STELLA...

Stella: AAAhhhhh.

Red:AAAAAAhhhh(prrrr).

Stella:Buenos dias red.

Red:Buenos dias stella.

Stella:RED!

Red:STELLA!

LOS DOS SE CAEN DEL ARBOL Y ENCUANTO ESCUCHO A LUCA Y WILLOW LES GRITO QUE AQUI ESTABAN Y APARECIERON EN LA SALA.

Dahlia: Que temprano se levantaron?

Stella: AAAA si jeje nada como madrugar jeje.

Red: Si esque cada vez que el sol quiere salir hay que ganarle jeje

LOS DOS CON RISA FINGIDA Y EMPEZARON A PLANEAR EL DIA.

Dahila:Muy bien empezemos con el dia poppy y willow busque madera otra vez, stella y yo a buscar fruta luca y red quedense aqui para cuidar deacuerdo todos?

Todos: DEACUERDO...

MIENTRAS SALIAN LUCA QUISO JUGAR CON RED PERO EL EMPEZO A CONTRUIR ALGO.

Luca: Que estas haciendo red?

Red:Una resortera.

Luca:WOOOOW! y para que?

Red:Para defender y lanzar cosas mas no para jugar.

Luca:aaaaa Porqueeee.

Red: No te preocupes lanzaremos cosas.

Luca: Siiiiii

DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA...

Red: Listo luca dame cosas para arrojar.

Luca: Siiii Toma.

DESPUES DE UN RATO DE ARROJAR COSAS LUCA NO ENCONTRO MAS PERO ESCUCHO QUE CAYO ALGO Y ERA LA POCIMA DE DAHLIA SE LA DIO A RED Y LO ARROJARON (OOOOOO).

DESPUES ENTRE LA SELVA UN CERDO RECOJIENDO UNA FLOR DORMILIZANTE PARA PREPARAR LA TRAMPA PARA RED MIRA QUE HAY ALGO CALLENDO Y LE CAE EN LA CABEZA EMPEZANDO A VOLVERSE LOCO Y A RAZONAR ...DESPUES LLEGAN STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS PREPARANDO LA COMIDA...

Stella: Ya esta lista la comidaaa!

Todos: Genial, excelente!

TODOS EMPEZARON A COMER Y COMO SIEMPRE SEPARANDO A RED DE STELLA..MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO DE GALE!

Gale: Donde estara ese cerdo con la flor ya deveria haber llegado.

Cerdo:..AQUI ESTOY.

Gale:Porque hasta ahorita llevo esperando rato obedece a tu reyna y has las cosas mas rapido!

Cerdo: No mas jajajajaja aqui hay un nuevo rey nomas mandatos tuyos y ahora mi nombre es DUROC.

TODOS LOS CERDOS SE REVELARON A GALE!

Gale:Que me estan traicionando todos? Que no no altoooo aaa..

Duroc: Buenas noche mi reyna si alguien se encarga de esa pajarraca sere yo jajajajajaja.

DUROC GOLPEO A GALE, LA AMARRO Y LOS CERDOS SE LA LLEVARON A LA SELVA..CUANDO LA DEJARON EN LA SELVA ABANDONADA ELLA INTENTO IRSE CON STELLA MIENTRAS ECUPERABA LA MEMORIA ...MIENTRAS CON STELLA..

Dahlia:Oigan alguien a visto mi posion?

Todos: No!

Dahlia:Que raro pero si la deje aqui! Lucaaa tu sabes?

Luca: AA! AAAA! se lo llevaron las ardillas..

Dahlia: Las Ardillas aja

Willow: Stella mira miren todos es GALE!

Stella: Gale! por aqui?

Dahlia:Que extraño? ella siempre viene con un plan o minimo con sus cerdos..

Willow: Si pero seria bueno en ir a ayudarla.

Poppy: si vamos!

TODOS FUERON Y AYUDARON A GALE QUE SE VEIA MARIADA Y LA RECOSTARON MIENTRAS RED LE DIJO A STELLA...

Red: Stella.

Stella: Si red?

Red: Tegustaria que te invite una cena mañana?

Stella:Si me encantaria (PRRRR)

GALE ESCUCHO CENA E INTENTO HABLAR PERO NO PUDO POR EL MAREO DEL GOLPE Y SE DURMIO... MIENTRAS QUE SUS AMIGAS VEIAN A STELLA Y RED OTRA VEZ JUNTOS Y APOSTARON.

Poppy: Cuanto quieren perder a que la invito a cenar y se le declarara.

Dahlia: No no la sacara a pasear y se le declara.

Willow: Porque estan apostando y creen que se le declara a stella ni siquiera a conseguido anillo y ademas ya estan casados!

Poppy: Si pero quien dice que de no verse 3 años se le declara ademas cuando se casaron?

Dahlia y willow: No se!

MIENTRAS LUCA ESCUCHA A LAS DEMAS DISCUTIR. LE PREGUNTA A STELLA SOBRE CUANDO SE CASARON...

Luca: Stella! STElla! STELLA!

Stella: AA Si luca.

Luca: Cuando te casaste con red?

Stella:Hay luca la verdad luca desde que llego red como me has preguntado jaja bueno te dire el 26 de febrero!

WILLOW ESCUCHABA A LUCA LO QUE LE PREGUNTO Y SE ACERCA!

Willow: Stella cuando red se te claro.

Stella:El ...

Red:14 de febrero.

Stella:PRRR todavia te acuerdas?

Red: Si.

Luca:WOW y cuando se separaron?

Stella y red:el mismo dia que nos casamos...

EMPEZO A OSCURESER Y TODOS EMPEZARON A IRSE A SU CASA A DORMIR PERO WILLOW SE REGRESA Y MIRA A STELLA JALANDO A RED A SU CASA OBIAMENTE NO LO FORZO A IR PERO LOS DOS SALIERON CORRIENDO Y WILLOW SE FUE RIENDO ..

CAPITULO 5

MANOS A LA OBRA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE RED SALIO TEMPRANO Y LE DEJO UNA CARTA A STELLA DICIENDO QUE IVA A BUSCAR ALIMENTO PARA LA NOCHE PERO EN REALIDAD FUE A BUSCAR UN DIAMANTE ROSA QUE COMBINABA CON ELLA Y HACERLO COMO ANILLO. EN ESO DUROC REVISA POR EL TELESCOPIO Y LE PIDE A LOS CERDOS QUE BUSQUEN AL CERDO RUBIO POR NO QUERER REVELARSE MIENTRAS DUROC PREPARABA LA TRAMPA PARA RED Y TAMBIEN LA DEL BARCO REVISANDO Y SIGUIENDO LOS PLANES DE GALE! .

Stella: AAAAHHH! MMM Red..reed? a que es esto? una nota... aaa red pero si aqui hay comida a menos que sea suya jeje..

Dahlia:Stella..Stella.. lista para tu cita en la nche?

Stella: Como sabes de eso?

Dahlia: Stella todos escuchamos cuando red te invito a la cita..

Stella: o! jeje.

Dahlia:Bueno preparate que las chicas y yo te arreglaremos!

Todos:VAMOS!

MIENTRAS QUE LAS AMIGAS DE STELLA PREPARABAN PARA LA NOCHE Y ARREGLABAN A STELLA, DUROC EMPEZO EL PLAN EN MARCHA PARA ATRAPAR A RED Y DORMIRLO PERO TENIAN QUE BUSCAR AL CERDO RUBIO PARA QUE NO DIJERA NADA Y ENCONTRAR A GALE YA QUE ELLA PUEDE DECIRLE A STELLA SOBRE EL PLAN!

Duroc:Lo encotraron?

Cerdos:No mi rey.

Duroc: Encuentrenlo rapido no tiene que encntrar a la pajara ni a la rosada y menos al rojo bueno equipo alfa en marcha con dormir a red, equipo tocino(XDDD) en marcha a pintar a un cerdo y equipo ninja las jaulas es HORA DE PONER EL PLAN EN MARCHA!

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL...

Gale:AAAHHH que me paso? AAAA mi cabeza aaa dolor (empezo a escucharse ruido) AA quien anda hay?

Cerdo rubio: Mi reyna esta viva aaaa cuanto la extrañe..

Gale:AAA cerdo me asustaste pero reyna? no tengo coronay ademas como sabes que vivo aqui?

Cerdo rubio: Mi reyna rapido debe salir de aqui los cerdos vienen (disparo) aaaaa (empezo a dormir).

Gale:Que te paso hey hey cerdo?(disparo) Au aaaaa(empezo a dormir).

Cerdo:EXCELENTE! diganle a el rey que tenemos a los dos a la ave y cerdo y que se prepare el equipo para la noche..

MIENTRAS CON RED...

Red: Por fin volvere loca a stella con este anillo de diamante rosado(PRRRR)

A LO LEJOS LOS CERDOS..

Cerdo 1: Tengo al rojo en la mira..

Cerdo 2: SOPLA!

SOPLA EL POPOTE CON EL PALO DORMILIZADOR Y LE DA A RED Y LO DURMIO OMG!

Red: Que fue essss...(empezo a dormirse)

Cerdo 2: Tenemos al rojo sigamos con el plan...

EMPEZO A LLEGAR LA TARDE Y EMPEZARON A LLEGAR LOS DOS GRUPOS DE CERDOS CON RED Y GALE ENJAULADOS Y EL CERDO RUBIO AMARRADO...ENTONCES DUROC SE OFRECIO Y SE DISFRASO DE RED PARA PONER EN MARCHA EL PLAN CUANDO RED EMPEZO A DESPERTARSE VIO A DUROC DISFRAZANDOSE DE EL CUANDO IVA A GRITAR LO ENCADENARON Y AMARRARON CON CADENAS...

Duroc: Pobre ave roja creyo estar con la rosada feliz para siempre jajaja solo espera ave cuando le rompa su corazon en mil pedasos a tu novia jajaja

Red: MMMM...MMMMM...

Gale:MMM...MMMMMMMMM!

Duroc: Que dices? Que no me saldre con la mia jajaja estoy haciendo lo que tu no haces gale jajaja bye espero que disfruten la funcion..!

CUANDO EMPEZO A LLEGAR EL ATARDECER DUROC DISFRASADO DE RED LLEGO CON LAS AVES Y SE PREPARO!

Poppy: Que bueno que llegas la arreglamos lo que no tienes una idea..

Duroc:Perfecto la esperare en la mesa para cenar.

Poppy: Jeje no seas impasiente eee jeje

Duroc: Deacurdo(pensando) DEMASIADO IMPASIENTE DE ROMPERLE EL CORAZON JAJAJAJA)

MIENTRAS QUE RED DE LO ENOJADO EMPEZO A GOLPEAR LA JAULA PARA PODER SALIR...PERO FUE INUTIL AUNQUE DE TANTO EMPUJAR SE ACERCO AL TELESCOPIO A MINIMO VER..

RED EMPEZO A MIRAR A DUROC PREPARANDOSE Y A STELLA SALIENDO, RED VIO A STELLA HERMOSA MAS DE LO NORMAL PERO PENSO Y EMPEZO A BUSCAR SOLUCION! MIENTRAS CON DUROC...

Duroc: Aque horas biene esa pajarraca cuanto tarda en salir ya quiero desaserme de ella.

Poppy:Stella hay esta red esperandote lista

Stella: Lista.

Dahila: Bueno ve por el y que no se te escape jeje.

Stella:PRRRR

Willow: Recuerda si algo pasa aqui estamos.

Stella: Deacurdo byee

Todos: Byee.

EMPEZO A SALIR Y DUROC LA VIO Y EMPEZO..

Duroc: Ya era hora pajara ...

Stella: MMM Red estas bien? Pense que te gustaria el vestido que estuve guardando.

Duroc:Si bien aburrido a aque horas la cena rosada...

Stella: Rosada? Cena? pero tu dijiste que harias la cena?

Duroc: AAA Yo pero tu deberias no yo, ademas soy soy? Tu tu novio deberias alimentarme.

Stella: Que? Mi novio pero soy tu esposa?

Duroc: Mi esposa? ya quisieras ademas porque me casaria con una rosada exagerada?

Stella: Red basta... Porque haces esto me estas dando a entender que no te interesco..

Duroc: De hecho no me interesas ni a todos aqui me interesan.

Stella:Todos? ni a nuestros hijos?

Duroc: Hijos? jeje para el desayuno.

STELLA SE SORPRENDIO Y SE ENOJO Y GOLPEO A RED SACANDOLO A VOLAR MIENTRAS QUE EL RED VERDADERO DE VER A STELLA SE ENOJO Y PUDO ROMPER LA JAULA Y SALIO CORRIENDO DEJANDO A GALE DORMIDA Y AL CERDO CUANDO STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO LLORANDO DUROC EMPEZO A REIRSE Y TODAS SUS AMIGAS CORRIERON CON STELLA Y LUCA VIO CON ENOJO A RED PERO DEL PISO VIO A OTRO RED SALIENDO ENOJADO Y GOLPEANDO A DUROC. CUANDO RED LE ARRANCO EL PICO FALSO A DUROC LUCA SE SORPRENDIO Y VIO QUE ERA UN CERDO Y RED AGARRO SU RESORTERA Y LO MANDO A VOLAR LEJOS..

Red: STELLAAA! (corriendo a su casa)

Luca: Red esperame...

Stella (llorando en su casa)

Poppy: Stella por favor habre vimos lo que te hizo red por favor habre

Stella: Vallanse dejenme sola..

Dahlia: por favor stella...

RED LLEGANDO..

Red : Stella Stella!

Dahlia, poppy y willow Bloquearon a red

Red: Que estan haciendo? Tengo que hablar con ella

Dahlia: Para que para que le digas de mas malas noticias?

Red: Malas noticias? NO no quiero explicarle..

Poppy: Que que es muy rosada?

(Stella escuchando a red y sus amigas)

Red:Rosada? no jamas le diria eso ademas quiero que sepa que..

Willow: Que no es tu esposa?

Red: No que...

Stella saliendo de su casa:Que que red que nuestro hijos son tu desayuno?

Red: No! que el que estaba contigo era un cerdo

Stella: Aja un cerdo? Red tu siempre has odiado a los cerdos y ese es tu pretexto?

Red: Stella enserio fue un cerdo me picaron con algo y me durmieron..

Stella empujando a red: YA BASTA RED!

Luca: Stella es cierto yo lo vi.

Stella: luca no te metas por favor (molesta)

Luca: Pero pero stella.

Stella: Ya luca vete.

MIENTRAS DAHLIA Y POPPY PREPARABAN LA RESORTERA WILLOW SE LLEVO A LUCA Y STELLA EMPUJO A RED A LA RESORTERA..

Red: Stella por favor creeme nuestro hijos estan bien.

Stella: Bye red.

Red: Stella no porfavor no.

Stella: AHORA!

Red saliendo disparado: STELLAAAAA!

STELLA SE FUE LLORANDO A SU CASA MIENTRAS QUE DUROC PREPARABA UN PLAN PARA VOLAR A ISLA PIGGY USANDO MOTORES Y RED CALLO EN UNA ORILLA DEL MAR CON UNA SORPRESA DEL AGULA REAL (OMG)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

RED DESPERTO...

Red: AAA mi cabeza, aaa que es esto? del aguila real para red aver esta nota dice RED AQUI LAS INSTRUCCIONES PARA ARMAR UNA RESORTERA QUE ME REGRESA A ISLA PIGGY ESTO TE LO MANDA TU BANDADA... bueno a construir esto.

MIENTRAS CON STELLA...

Poppy:Stella el desayuno esta listo...

Willow:Stella?

Dahlia:Luca ve a ver a stella..

Luca subiendo y gritando: STELLA!...

CUANDO LUCA LLEGA A LA CASA DE STELLA GRITA PERO NO SALIA ENTONSES ENTRO Y NO LA ENCONTRO..LUCA BAJO A DECIRLES PERO SUS AMIGAS ESTABAN EN JAULAS Y UN CERDO ATRAPO A LUCA..

MIENTRAS CON DUROC...

Cerdo: My rey Las pajaras han sido atrapadas y bienen para aca solo falta la rosada.

Duroc: Excelente solo falta stella jajajaja y como esta el rojito..

Cerdo: Armando al pareser una resortera para volver...

Duroc: Este dia tiene buenas noticias jajaja...

MIENTRAS CON STELLA..

STELLA CAMINANDO TRISTE POR LA SELVA DONDE ESTA UN LAGO DONDE RED SE LE DECLARO HACE 3 AÑOS STELLA VIO EL REFLEJO DEL AGUA Y EMPEZO A RECORDAR...

Stella: Sabes que no me interesa si red no me quiere no lo nesesito (enfadada).

DE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS EMPESARON A MOVERSE...

Stella: Quien esta hay?

SALE DUROC CON DISFRAS DE RED..

Duroc: Stella estas bien?

Stella: Sabes que (empezando a llorar fue y abrazo a red) siempre te voy a querer no importa si no te interesco.

Duroc: Y es exactamente la respuesta que queria oir

SOPLA A STELLA UN POLVO DORMILANTE Y LA DUERME..

Duroc: Duerme con las aves stella jajaja..

CUANDO DUROC SE DIRIGE AL CASTILLO LOS GUARDIAS LE AVISAN AL REY QUE LUCA SE ESCAPO Y EL REY ORDENO RAPIDAMENTE A CAPTURARLA ANTES QUE ENCONTRARA A RED..

Duroc:Busquenla rapido no tiene que encontrar a red.

Cerdo: Si señor...

MIENTRAS CON LUCA EMPEZO A CORRER Y BUSCANDO A RED PARA QUE LO AYUDE A SALVAR A LOS DEMAS..PASO MEDIA HORA Y NO ENCONTRABA NADA HASTA QUE ESCUCHO A ALGUIEN TRISTE..

Luca: Red eres tu? RED!REED!

Red: AAA? luca LUCAA!

Luca: Red ayudame por favor!

Red: Que pasa?

Luca: Es stella la capturaron juntos con los demas!

Red: Que? Espera me estas jugando una broma verdad? stella no me quiere ver ademas si no te creyeron en lo que paso como esperas que te crea si son 4 aves muy poderosas contra insignificantes cerdos.

Luca: No red escucha tienes que...

Red enojado: Ya Luca yo me marcho además necesito estar con mis hijos. Y mi bandada.

Luca: Bien no me importa si tengo que salvarlas yo solo.(se va enojado y un poco triste).

CAPITULO 6

EN ESTA ISLA NO CABEN DOS.

LUCA SE MARCHA Y CUANDO TRATA DE METERSE A UNA CAJA LO ATRAPAN Y GRITA...

Luca:STELLAAAAAA!

STELLA DESPIERTA ENJAULADA Y MIRA A RED PERO ESTE RED SE QUITA EL PICO MOSTRANDO LO QUE ES...

Duroc: Valla valla valla, porfin despertaste rosadita..

Stella:Que? donde estoy?

Duroc: En mi castillo claro en una jaula(Mirada siniestra).

Stella:Eres? eres?

Duroc: Que creias que era tu ridiculo novio el rojito jajaja.

Stella:Eso significa!

Duroc: Que eso rojito te dijo la verdad cuando estaba contigo jajajaja pero miralo por el lado bueno el se ira de aqui creyendo que estaran mejor sin el jeje pero si no me crees miralo por ti misma..

Stella: No no no puede ser no no reeedd!

STELLA MIRO A RED QUE SE PONE EN LA RESORTERA Y SALE DISPARADO A ISLA PIGGY...STELLA EMPEZO A LLORAR POR SU PARTIDA Y DUROC EMPEZO...

Duroc: Lo vez oo pero no me veas ami yono fui el de la idea sino gale fue jajaja(Se retira a la puerta) Creo que tienes mucho de que hablar con gale ahora que recupero la memoria jajajaja Bye...

Stella:Gale eso es cierto?

Gale: Si pero el nunca haserte daño de tal forma.

Stella:Daño (empesandoze a enojar) mira lo que probocaste!

Gale:Yono lo provoque y lo sabes..

MIENTRAS EMPEZARON A DISCUTIR RED APUNTO AL CASTILLO Y SE LANZO CONTRA DUROC PARA QUE EMPIEZE LA PELEA EPICA Y RESCATAR A STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS. Red: Aqui voy stellaaaa!

Cerdo: Mi rey aqui viene algo..

Duroc: Como que algo?

Cerdo: El ave volvio..

Duroc: Que? Todos a sus puestos..AHORAAAA!

Cerdos: Si señor!

MIENTRAS CON STELLA...

Poppy: Ya tranquilas las dos ahora hay que pensar en como salir de aqui

Stella y Gale: Deacuerdo!

Dahlia: Muy bien luca grita para aflojar esto!

ANTES DE GRITAR EMPEZARON A ESCUCHARSE EXPLOCIONES Y ESO PROVOCO QUE LAS JAULAS SE DESTRUYERAN ...

Willow: Que paso que es eso?

Stella:No lo se?

Gale: Menos.

Cerdo Rubio: Creo que el castillo esta ciendo atacado?

Poppy: pero por quien..

Dahlia: No lo se pero salgamos de aqui!

Luca: Miren una pluma roja..

Stella: REED!

MIENTRAS STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS SALIAN DEL LUGAR PERO NO ANTES DE DESTRUIR EL MOTOR DE TODO, CUANDO STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS INTENTARON SALIR DUROC LAS ATRAPA Y LES DICE..

Duroc: A donde ban creen que por una ave que finjio irse y volvio creen que escapara asi de facil

Red saliendo: Durooooooc!

EMPEZO LA PELEA...

Stella: Corran rapido.

Poppy: Stella vente rapido.

Dahlia: Este lugar estayara.

STELLA CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA RED YA QUE RED GOLPEA A DUROC Y LO PONE UN POCO INCONCIENTE

Red: Stella corre salgan de aqui.

Stella: no sin ti!

EMPEZO UNA PEQUEÑA EXPLOCION HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE FUERAN Y HACIENDO QUE STELLA SE FUERA COLGADO DE UNA ORILLA...

Stella: Red Ayudame.

Red:Stella.

Stella:RED!

Red:Stella sueltate.

Stella: Que?

Red: Esta cosa estallara SUELTATE!

Stella: No no me ire sin ti.

Red: Pues no se stella tienes que irte AHORA!

Stella: No no me ire.

Red: Por que? si tu me despresiaste porque?

Stella: Porque te amo!

RED SE ACERCO A STELLA SUJETANDOLA SE LE ACERCA Y LA BESA...

Red: Yo tambien te amo stella (le coloca el anillo) y me casaria otra vez contigo.

Stella:PRRR Red, Red? que estas haciendo? no no red no..

Red: Adios stella!

Stella:NOOOO REEEED!

STELLA CAYO Y SUS AMIGAS LA ATRAPARON TODOS SALIERON DEL CASTILLO MENOS RED Y DUROC QUIENES SIGUIERON ADENTRO...

Duroc:BUENO SOLO QUEDAMOS TU Y YO AVE.

Red: Terminemos con esto cerdo.

DUROC Y RED ENCUANTO SE ACERCARON EXPLOTO EL LUGAR...

Dahlia:Vamos corran!

Stella:No espera red esta hay adentro aun!

(EXPLOCION)

Stella:NOOOOOO PRRR!

Poppy y Gale: Ya ya stella (abrazandola)

Luca:Calmate stella ya ya.

WILLOW MIRA LA EXPLOCION Y MIRA UNA BOLA DE HUMO QUE SE DIRIGE A ISLA PIGGY Y ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS INTENTABA VER QUIEN ERE Y ERA DUROC PERO INCONSIENTE, AL DIA SIGUENTE AL DEJAR A STELLA EN SU CASA ELLA QUERIA PRIVACIDAD MIENTRAS QUE GALE Y DAHLIA IVAN A VER LOS DESASTRES Y GALE ENCONTRO LA CORONA Y DAHLIA CIERTA PARTE DEL PLAN PARA HACER UN BARCO Y NAVEGAR A ISLA PIGGY MIENTRAS QUE CON DUROC, WILLOW Y POPPY LO ATARON PARA QUE DAHLIA HAGA UNA CURA PARA DEVOLVERLO A LA NORMALIDAD Y QUE PASO CON RED ESA BOLA DE HUMO ERA EL, EL VOLVIO A ISLA PIGGY CON SU BANDADA Y APARECIO EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR (AHORA SI NO ENFOCAREMOS EN LA BANDADA XDD..

CAPITULO 7

ESTO ES EL FIN O UN NUEVO COMIENZO?

DESPUES DE UN RATO EN ISLA PIGGY LOS BLUES SALIERON A JUGAR A LA ORILLA ENCONTRARON ALGO Y ESE ALGO ERA RED DE LA EMOCION LE HABLARON A TODOS...

Blues: Matilda, Chuck, Bomb, Terence vengan rapido es red!

TODOS VAN BUENO TERENCE SE TELETRANSPORTA XD

Matilda: Red! RED! chuck rapido prepara su cama bomb ayudame a cargarlo blues traigan agua y terence aaa no se!

Chuck: Listo!

Matilda: Excelente con cuidado bomb con cuidado bajemoslo de la cama...

Bomb: Hay que dejarlo descansar aver si se recupera...

Matilda: Deacuerdo!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE MIENTRAS QUE EN ISLA ORO LUCA ENTRO A VER A STELLA Y ELLA SEGUIA TRISTE PERO LUCA Y POPPY LE PREPARARON UNA SORPRESA Y ERA UNA FOTO DE TODAS SUS AMIGAS Y OTRA FOTO DONDE ESTABA ELLA Y RED, STELLA SE SENTIA UN POCO MEJOR HASTA QUE DAHLIA Y GALE LE MUESTRAN UN AVANZE DEL BARCO!

Dahlia: Ven con nosotras pero no abras los ojos!

Stella: Que quieres que vea dahlia:

Gale: Es una sorpresa!

Stella: PRRRR!

TODOS A LA CUENTA DE TRES, UNO, DOS, DOS IMEDIO, TRESS!

Stella: PRRRR Es ess!

Poppy: Un barco para ir a isla piggy.

Stella: PRRRRR!

Willow: Para ir a ver a la bandada de red.

Stella: Pero red ya no esta!

Dahlia: Se fuerte stella minimo tus hijos estan aya.

Stella: Bueno eso es cierto pero no seria lo mismo sin el prrrrr.

DE REPENTE UN RUIDO SE ESCUCHO EN EL ARBOL!

Luca: AAAAAAA!

Poppy: Luca que pasa?

Stella: Luca estas bien?

Luca: Que le paso a red esta muy grande y gordo?

Stella: El no es red es su hermano?

Willow y poppy: Su hermano?

Stella: Creo que es terence mmmm aaa si es terence hola como estas? todos estan bien aya?

Terence: MMMMMMMM

Poppy y Willow: ?

Gale: Que pasa? aaaa oooo tu terence hola espera que hace aqui?

Luca: No se.

Dahlia biniendo: Oigan alguien vio mi ooooooo por dios (empezandose a sonrrojar) Qui Qui Quien es el?

Stella: Terence

Dahlia: O O hola guapo jijijijiji.

TERENCE SE EMPEZO A SONROJAR POR DAHLIA AL IGUAL QUE EL DE ELLA...

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Dahlia: ?

Terence:MMMM.

Dahlia: AAAA eres mudo no te preocupes hablo mudo.

Stella: Y que dice?

Dahlia: Que biene a visitarnos y que estan todos bien por isla piggy

Stella: Y mis hijos tambien sanos y salvos?

Terence: MMMMMMMMMMMM

Dahlia: Tambien estan muy bien.

Stella: oo Genial Prrrr

Terence: MMMMMMMMM.

Dahlia: Y tambien red!

Stella: Red esta bien PRRRRR AJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAA (saltando de la emocion).

Poppy: bueno terence grasias por tu visita!

Terence: MMMMMMMM.

Dahlia: Dice que fue un placer y que se retira.

Stella: Espera dame 15 minutos le hare una carta a red!

15 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Stella: Bueno aqui esta se la das PRRRR.

Terence: MMMMMM

Dahlia: El dice deacurdo Bye!

Todos: Byee...

TERENCE SE TELETRANSPORTO A ISLA PIGGY Y MINETRAS QUE IVA RED SE DESPERTO GRITANDO..

Red: Stellaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Matilda: Red calmate ya estas aqui!

Red: A matilda? aaa mi cuerpo aaa?

Matilda: Una caida mal ee jeje..

Chuck: Donde estuviste? Que histe? Cuentaaa?

Todos: Es cierto cuenta lo que te pasoo..

DESPUES DE UN RATO DE CONTAR LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE PASO LLEGA TERENCE

Red: Y asi perdi a stella..

Chuck: ooo que duro pero poppy esta bien verdad?

Red: Sii chuck!

Matilda: Red Es terence!

Red: Terence hola hermano PRRRR que bueno que cuidaste a mis hijos tambien ati matilta grasias.

Matilda: Grasias.

Terence: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Red: Estuviste en isla Dorado?

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Red: Y como estan todos bien? Y stella ella esta bien.

Terence: MMMMMMMMMM.

Red: O excelente: Que bueno, espera que es eso?

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Red: Una nota de STELLA!

RED SORPRENDIDO DE LA NOTA QUE FUE MUCHA LA EMOCION POR LEERLA Y VER QUE DECIA... Y ASI CONCLUYE LA HISTORIA DE RED X STELLA CHOQUE DE ISLAS POR FIDEX 001 GRASIAS POR LEERLA...

FIN!


End file.
